Kadomichi Tooru
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Wind |team = *'Diamond Dust' *'Chaos' |seiyuu = Miyano Mamoru |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 053}} Kadomichi Tooru ( ), also known as Droll (ドロル), is a midfielder of Diamond Dust and later on, for Chaos. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"He wears a mask because it can be seen immediately what he thinks on his face."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"He is bad at hiding his emotions, so he puts on a mask and that's it."'' Background He was an orphan at the Ohisama En orphanage. Every time their "father" came to the orphanage, he and his "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. Appearance He has dark skin and navy hair. He wears a white mask with blue lenses and a black forehead portion that cover only his eyes and cheeks. Personality Just as most members in Aliea Gakuen, they care for their "father" who raised them in the Ohisama En orphanage. Plot Season 2 He first appeared in the match of Raimon Vs. Diamond Dust. He used Water Veil to get past the Raimon members and succeeded in doing so. However, in the end, Diamond Dust tied. He appeared again in Chaos before he, along with the others, was 'exiled' by Gran. Season 3 He is seen in Hiroto and Midorikawa's flashback playing football happily with the other orphans of Ohisama En. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' Diamond Dust has to be defeated first in the Fuji Forest. Then, when the player got at least 60 members in the player's team, select him in the machine, and he'll be somewhere in the Fuji Forest. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Droll, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Harei Mizunari *'Topic': Martial Arts practice (武道作法, obtained at Raimon) *'Manual': Spiral Draw After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Droll, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Topic': Hide and Seek (かくれんぼの話題, obtained in Vaucouleurs) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Droll, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Worrisome Masks (気になる仮面, randomly dropped from VISUAL・K at Odaiba's yacht harbor) *'Photo': Children's Slide (すべり台の写真, taken outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- '''Chaos form' * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Sun Tans' Navigation fr:Dawson Foxx Category:Original series characters